Distractions
by CrashDownPixie
Summary: Full Summary Inside. AU. After gaining Isaac’s power, Sylar is unable to see anything but one man. He decides to find this man and eliminate him, but will Sylar able to follow through with it once he comes in contact with his mystery subject?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Distractions

**Part: **01/?

**Author: **Crashdownpixie

**Rating:** PG (for now)

**Spoilers: **Heroes: Everything up until and including the episode, ".07%" is fair game. Blind Dating the whole movie is up for grabs.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of crashdownpixie. crashdownpixie is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Characters/Pairings:** Sylar(Heroes)/Danny(Blind Dating)

**Summary:** AU. A few days after gaining Isaac's power, Sylar finds himself unable to see anything besides this one man. Determined to get his new power to work right again Sylar decides to find this man and eliminate him, but will Sylar able to follow through with it once he comes in contact with his mystery subject?

**Notes: **These parts are short as this story is just meant to wet my feet in this pairing so please don't be disappionted by the size, alright?

* * *

Sylar stared at the painting before him with a mixture of rage and confusion. He'd taken Isaac's power for two reasons: one, because he could and two, to keep an eye on the Peter Petrilli's group of bumbling idiots that consider themselves the "good guys". For the first few days he had been able to predict the future of the ragtag faction and he'd thought the power one of his most favorites. Then he began to experiment with it and discovered an unexpected drawback. No matter how much he tried to direct his new power it refused to reveal the futures of those with powers that he nor people he came in contact with weren't meant to meet. It was unpleasant, but Sylar could deal with it as long as he could use it to watch his enemies.

Sylar growled at the offending "art" and was quite tempted to destroy this painting as he had done with the other three. Though that would temporarily albeit his frustrations at this new power, it wouldn't stop him from painting this same man over again. Slamming his paint brush down on his workbench, he scanned his new creation. It didn't make any sense. Every piece of "art" he, or Isaac for that matter, had developed as a result of the power had contained some idea to whose future it involved. Isaac's painting of Peter and Claire at homecoming, Isaac's comic books involving Hiro, or even Sylar's own picture of Ted. It had all involved someone he knew, some place to start. These last three pieces offered no such beginning point.

They had all been different images, but the same subject. It was a man with short brown hair, beautiful features, and bright knowing blue eyes. The first had simply been a shot of this unknown man looking at the ground with a small, but happy smile on his face. The second was a little more descriptive. It was dark in the picture and a homeless lay on the park bench half propped up looking down at the man, who could be no more than twenty-four by Sylar's estimation, searched the ground for something. A pair of broken sunglasses lay a few feet from the man's searching hands and a red and white cane a few feet from those. That one Sylar had destroyed just so his hands could stop aching from wanting to hand this man in the painting the things he was searching for.

This last one was an image of the man, whose face Sylar would never be able to forget now thanks to that little waitress' power, sitting on a park bench. His eyes seemed sad in the creation and there lay a little ring sitting in the grass by his feet. Sylar searched the picture for any clue. Anything at all so that he could find this sad human and get his new power to go back to helping him predict his enemies' moves.

There were children flying a kite in the distance and half of a woman as she exited the scene Sylar himself had put down on paper. The watchmaker did not concern himself with her; her skin tone depicted Indiana descent and the only person he knew of that culture was Suresh. His patience had reached his limit and just as he about to get rid of the painting he spotted it; the connection. A shadow, barely visible, just behind a tree in the distance observing the sad man. A shadow whose face was just slightly lit by the sunlight streaming through the tree. A shadow that looked just like Sylar.

With the knowledge that it was his destiny to meet this man, Sylar let his power take over once more. He was determined to find this beautiful, sad man and eliminate him. Distractions were not something he could afford.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Distractions

**Part: **02/?

**Author: **Crashdownpixie

**Rating:** PG (for now)

**Spoilers: **Heroes: Everything up until and including the episode, ".07%" is fair game. Blind Dating the whole movie is up for grabs.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of crashdownpixie. crashdownpixie is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Characters/Pairings:** Sylar(Heroes)/Danny(Blind Dating)

**Summary:** AU. A few days after gaining Isaac's power, Sylar finds himself unable to see anything besides this one man. Determined to get his new power to work right again Sylar decides to find this man and eliminate him, but will Sylar able to follow through with it once he comes in contact with his mystery subject?

**Notes: **These parts are short as this story is just meant to wet my feet in this pairing so please don't be disappionted by the size, alright?

Also, before everyone jumps on my case here, this is an AU where Sylar got all of Peter's powers when he attacked him in Mohinder's apartment, okay?

* * *

Several painting later, Sylar divined the mystery man's name. After that it was easy to locate this man, this Danny, through the use of internet. Danny Waldesakee, twenty-two, had volunteered for an experimental procedure to gain his sight a couple months back and had been in all of his hometown's local newspapers. The twenty-five-year-old watchmaker had to give the young man some credit; he was most certainly brave…for a normal human. None of it, though, explained why the brunette should matter to Sylar.

Armed with all the knowledge he could gleam from his sources, Sylar folded space and time as he vanished from his new residence to just outside the home of the blind man who plagued his visions. It was a modest structure; similar in appearance to the homes around it. It was ordinary. It was normal. The gnawing in his gut at the mere thought of normalcy decided to crop up just as the door to the house opened. His power of invisibility ignited just as the persons exited it. He needed to know why this man was important before he revealed his presence.

A woman of Indian descent, Sylar guessed, stepped down the stairs slowly. She was pretty looking, but the man trailing behind her far outshined her beauty…in an observational way, of course. His paintings hadn't done Danny justice by any means. His blue eyes, which did not see, glittered with varying emotions that Sylar wanted to know, wanted to understand. His skin was pale to a seductive degree and his brown mop had that just-rolled-out-of-bed tousle to it that made Sylar ache to run his fingers though and tug on it.

_Tug until that beautiful face was tilted up towards Sylar's. Unseeing eyes shining in both excitement and trepidation. Mouth parted in temptingly in a gasp of pain and desire. Gripping harder as Sylar lowered his mouth on that oh-so-inviting one._

Sylar followed the two silent and unseen, driven forward in his desire to know Danny by his brief but tantalizing fantasy, as they walked down the sidewalk slightly slower than the rest of the traffic surrounding them. The unnamed woman said something, which Sylar could not hear, and Danny laughed lightly leaning a little bit more of his weight on her shoulder. The watchmaker's fists clenched unconsciously as the woman looked down on her companion with a torn expression that was the exact opposite of his.

Sylar's hunger flared up wanting to hurt this woman, he did not know, for not appreciating what she had; what beauty she held in her hands.

_His left hand wrapped around her slim throat as she gasped for breath; his right poised above her face opening her brain up to him. Letting him see what was going through her head. Letting him experience every moment with Danny that she had, undoubtedly, taken for granted._

The young woman sat on a bench in a busy park, not too far from the house they had just left, and pulled her canvas bag into her lap. The beautiful blind man took his seat with assistance of his uncomfortable company's knee. For a few seconds there was silence among them and then the woman began to speak. Her mouth moved slowly as if she could not find the right words and Danny's face fell slightly. Curiosity got the better of the power-stealing-extraordinary human and he let his invisibility drop as he moved to stand behind a tree so that he was close enough to hear the conversation.

"I'm sorry, Danny." The woman's voice said barely there as she reached over and touched Danny's forearm. Her blind companion jerked away from the touch.

"So, what?" The anger in the young man's voice was palpable, but its sound was still soothing and sooth it did; for Sylar's hunger seemed abated by its presence. "I don't matter? Leeza, we've been engaged for two months. You go away to New York for a month, come back, and then you decide to tell me that you met up with your old fiancée and decided you don't want to be with me anymore. That you have decided you want to marry him."

Sylar's hands clenched even tighter. Even the sound of Danny's voice couldn't stop the fierceness of his anger at the words the blue-eyed man spoke. He didn't know him; why did he feel so protective of this seemingly-kind, man? It was Danny's close proximity to the woman that kept Sylar from using his powers on her, from making her pay for hurting this man he'd never even met.

"It's not as simple as all that, Danny. I couldn't help falling in love with him." Her pleading was only making the watchmaker angrier. "He was kind and sweet and apologetic and…"

"Give it back." The demand was steely and determined with an undercurrent of sadness.

"What?"

"The ring, Leeza, I want it back. You're getting another one anyway; a better one, probably…so give it back to me."

Tears fell from the woman's dark eyes but Sylar didn't feel sorry for her; only anger. How dare she mourn? If everything the blue-eyed man was saying was true, she deserved Danny's anger and more…so much more.

_Red blood flowed over Sylar's hands; painting them with vengeance. Dead dark eyes stared from the woman's body on the floor._

Her right hand rose to remove the aforementioned ring, shaking all the way. Once the little hoop was free of her hand she held it out, open palmed, to her, now, ex-fiancée. Danny, it seemed, was pointedly ignoring the offering. Frustrated with the situation Leeza, as Danny had called her, let the band fall to the grass at Danny's feet and, after a moment's hesitation, walked away.

This was the moment the third painting had depicted. Sylar watched as, with every step Leeza took away, Danny's strength of will crumbled. Tears slipped silently down his face as he sat alone in the park and Sylar wrestled with indecision. He'd never felt like this before…confused about what to do. He'd always just known what to do to get what he'd wanted and now, in this moment, there were choices.

Option one, he could hunt down that woman and see inside her brain just as he had imagined. It would feel good and satisfy his hunger which was raging in the face of such sorrow. The Gabriel side of him reminded him that such an action would probably only increase Danny's sorrow and that was something neither side of Sylar wanted for some inexplicable reason.

Option two, he could find the man who took Leeza away from Danny and end his existence. That would most likely result in Leeza's return to Danny but out of sorrow and desperation only. No one deserved pity love.

Option three, he could go and try to comfort the sad man. Sylar was a little hesitant on this one, though, because he did not technically know Danny and he'd never comforted anyone before. In fact, he had been the one to cause the pain usually.

Before the so-called-villain could decide on a course of action, however, a dark-skinned male showed up and led the twenty-two-year-old back toward the home Danny had just left. Sylar watched them leave and wondered. What did all of this have to do with him? What was he supposed to do now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Distractions

**Part: **03/?

**Author: **Crashdownpixie

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers: **Heroes: Everything up until and including the episode, ".07%" is fair game. Blind Dating the whole movie is up for grabs.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of crashdownpixie. crashdownpixie is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Characters/Pairings:** Sylar(Heroes)/Danny(Blind Dating)

**Summary:** AU. A few days after gaining Isaac's power, Sylar finds himself unable to see anything besides this one man. Determined to get his new power to work right again Sylar decides to find this man and eliminate him, but will Sylar able to follow through with it once he comes in contact with his mystery subject?

**Notes: **These parts are short as this story is just meant to wet my feet in this pairing so please don't be disappionted by the size, alright?

* * *

The white plastic phone groaned under the pressure Sylar was extorting on it. The motel room, in which the killer had been staying in for two weeks, looked like a tornado has blown through it. The desk was overturned and a bit splintered, the television screen shattered and the antenna snapped into bits. The bed was flipped over and leaned against the wall to the bathroom and sheets shredded and laying over every surface in the room. The bathroom had fared slightly better; the only damage to it was the shattered bathroom mirror.

Sylar forced himself to admit, in a brief moment of clarity, that the destruction was a bit overdramatic. But, he reasoned, he only had an hour before Danny's law class got out so he'd needed to get his rage out in enough time to make the call and get back.

The future-viewing-watchmaker had spent the last fourteen days observing the enigmatic law student. He'd seen and learned a great deal in that short amount of time. Danny unconsciously stirred his hot drinks counter-clockwise and his cold drinks clockwise. His favorite movie was Casablanca, which he watched every Friday night. He cared for his family and friend, Jay (who Sylar envied more then he'd acknowledge) so much that he smiled no matter what. But the most important piece Sylar had gathered was this: just after falling into sleep Danny would toss and turn and cry over that damn girl, Leeza.

Sylar's hunger had been pulling him, taunting him; telling him that he could exploit that weakness, that sadness. Especially after the watchful man starting sneaking into that room filled with sorrow. Sylar would crouch down next to the fitful form and whisper in that beautiful-moonlight-bathed-man's ear that everything was going to be okay, that he was going to be okay, be happy.

His nature tried to drive him to take Danny in every way he wanted so desperately too. His mind playing out the many, glorious ways he could about it. Every night though Sylar fought it until Danny settled into a happier sleep and then he'd leave…no reason to push his resistance. After a week of it, his hunger resorted to calling him weak. Sylar ignored that too. Danny had become much too important to him; it didn't bother him just as much as he expected it to. The piece of him that was still Gabriel Gray reasoned that everyone had their thing; the one thing they absolutely needed to survive and that was what Danny was now and Danny didn't even know he existed…yet.

He'd picked up a newspaper to read while he waited for Danny's psychiatrist appointment to finish. About half an hour into the wait, he'd spotted it; simplistic in appearance, but it stood out to the protective twenty-five-year-old. The wedding announcement of Leeza Raja and Mohinder Suresh right in the middle of the page. Shock numbed Sylar as he watched; cloaked in invisibility, as Danny's brother Larry arrived and helped the determined blind man into the car. Still, he couldn't shake it as, fifteen minutes later Danny entered the building that held his law class. Sylar had left the brunette then. He couldn't watch over his charge with no windows and no way for him to attend the class. The class was only an hour and a half long; he doubted Danny could get into much trouble discussing case studies.

It was only when he arrived back to his room he let the shock fade away to anger. That evil, should-be-dead, woman dumped Danny for...Mohinder. _Mohinder_. Sylar was intelligent, more so then most, and he simply couldn't wrap his mind around it.

Logically, Sylar supposed there were some positive attributes to the geneticist. Mohinder was…smart, obviously and handsome, he guessed, but it still didn't make any sense. The good doctor's work was his life. When Sylar had been pretending to be Zane that truth was bluntly obvious after five seconds with the man. This Leeza would be terribly unhappy (which Sylar sincerely hoped she would be) and lonely (Sylar hoped this befell her too just as long as she didn't come near his Danny again). It made no sense to choose such a life over the one Danny had most certainly offered her: a life of love and happiness. Danny cherished the people in his life more than anyone else Sylar had ever met and he had encountered a great deal of people in the course of his life.

He pressed the last digit and then held the fragile device to his ear. The ringing seemed endless, but Sylar was nothing if not determined. Finally the annoying sound ceased giving way to the young doctor's voicemail. Sylar frowned, disappointed he missed Mohinder but he prepared what he would say when the stupid animated voice shut up.

"Hello, Mohinder," He whispered into the device using his Sylar-scary voice. It always had the desired effect on the supposed heroes, putting them on edge. "Congratulations on your engagement, doc. I must say I'm surprised. I always figured you for a demur wife, if you ever took one Mohinder, not a heart-breaking pretty woman without the ability to make a fucking decision." Sylar paused in his speech to his strong emotions out of his voice. It wouldn't do to let Mohinder know that he cared, beyond the opportunity to torture the Indian geneticist. "I'll tell her you said hello." He stated casually before disconnecting the call and setting the phone back down on the cradle.

Sylar grinned down at the inanimate object in victory. That would certainly get Mohinder's blood pumping. It felt so…delicious to make their heads spin again; it had been too long. He'd missed it! Now, to know would transpire…Sylar picked up the pencil from the overturned desk and clicked on his newest power. The fog settled over the man's eyes as an image burned itself into his brain and then flowed out of him onto the white wall of his room. His hand swept automatically across the slightly rough surface quickly and efficiently. The picture of the future forming with unnatural speed. What would it predict?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Distractions

**Part: **04/?

**Author: **Crashdownpixie

**Rating:** PG (for now)

**Spoilers: **Heroes: Everything up until and including the episode, ".07%" is fair game. Blind Dating the whole movie is up for grabs.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of crashdownpixie. crashdownpixie is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Characters/Pairings:** Sylar(Heroes)/Danny(Blind Dating)

**Summary:** AU. A few days after gaining Isaac's power, Sylar finds himself unable to see anything besides this one man. Determined to get his new power to work right again Sylar decides to find this man and eliminate him, but will Sylar able to follow through with it once he comes in contact with his mystery subject?

**Notes: **These parts are short as this story is just meant to wet my feet in this pairing so please don't be disappionted by the size, alright?

* * *

The night was silent as Sylar watched over Danny's sleeping form. The breeze was light on his back as he perched lightly on the windowsill. The nightmares hadn't started yet and for that Sylar was grateful…both for himself and Danny. He felt shaken after the day's revelations and he hated that. Before he had come to this rink-y dink little town, he just lived his life and now he felt like the world was spinning too fast and he couldn't keep up. With a sigh, Sylar ran his hand over his face and closed his eyes only to open them again a second later.

It was burned there; engraved on his eyelids permanently. Life wasn't fair, Sylar knew that; hell, he was often times the one who caused the unfairness to befall people but this…this was unfair.

_Mohinder and Peter standing protectively in front of Leeza and Claire._

Not all that surprising considering the males in question. It was quite stupid however. Mohinder was as breakable as the woman he was shielding and Claire was indestructible; she couldn't be hurt. Peter, it seemed, was determined to treat her as though she was damsel even though she was clearly a heroine. Sylar held a certain…admiration for the cheerleader. If the events came to pass that he had depicted, however, no one would be spared.

_The others fanned out to their sides eyes wide and faces pale with horror._

By time he was done with them, that image would be rainbows on a Sunday for them.

_Danny laying on his side, blood pooled around him, eyes wide. Sylar knelt just in front of him, hand extended to close unseeing eyes, a tear trailing down his cheek._

Sylar clenched his hands. Why did it hurt so much? Nothing was supposed to hurt him. He was Sylar…and yet…and yet when he looked at Danny he felt like Gabriel again.

He should leave. He should just go back to his life before. Nothing would change. No here knew he existed and Sylar belonged back in the city terrorizing innocents. It would certainly be safer for Danny. Except that everything was different now. He was different somehow…in some way that he couldn't define.

"Could you please stop pacing? The squeak of the floorboards is annoyingly repetitive."

Sylar turned to face the bed wide-eyed. He froze. Maybe he'd get lucky and Danny would think he imagined it and go back to sleep.

"Just because you stop moving doesn't mean that I don't know you are there. I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were." Sylar responded automatically.

"It was applied in your attempt." Danny was a patient person by nature, but even he had his limits. He tried to wait for the being to say or do something…really he had. At first, it was just a feeling of being observed constantly. The only time the feeling eased was when he went to his classes at the community college. Larry told Danny he was just being paranoid when the blind man had asked if there was anyone following them one day. The twenty-two-year-old accepted that this was the case without question. His family would have seen someone following him around right?

Then the voice came. In the midst of a horrible dream came a beautiful voice. Soft, soothing, hypnotic. It promises him happiness and other glorious things until finally the sound of Leeza's voice saying that she could never truly be happy with him fell away to reveal the happy place the voice promised. This Danny dismissed as well…at first. It was just a voice in a dream; a voice that was much too prefect therefore clearly a creation of his subconscious.

Besides, what did that mean if it all were real? That someone was stalking Danny and then sneaking into his room at night? For what purpose? It was the absurdity of the notion that really made the lawyer-to-be truly dismiss it.

Four nights ago, however, as the voice finished leading Danny away from the terrible cruel words circling in the darkness, Danny awoke. He lay still trying to comprehend what had awoken him. It didn't take long for him to figure it out. The creak of windowsill pulled his attentions to his surroundings and focused on the noise as it faded. "It'll be alright. I promise." With those two whispered sentences and another creak of his windowsill, Danny knew that the impossible was indeed the truth.

Understandably, Danny was confused by all of it and, though he showed very few outward signs and talked to absolutely no one about it, he fought hard to piece the fragments of his knowledge together. A man was following him almost constantly without ever being seen, even when Danny knew he was standing in the same room, and then snuck in his room at night and chased away his fears. The conclusion he draw Danny threw him through a loop but after a day or so he grew used to it.

"Why aren't you afraid?" Sylar asked confused. Danny should be afraid by normal standards. The watchmaker had been prepared for that reaction if he was ever discovered. He wasn't prepared for this calm, casual conversation.

"Why should I be afraid?"

Sylar scoffed. Of course he should be afraid; a serial killer who he did not know was standing in his room. Had Sylar not noticed some sign of mental instability in all his observations? Was it possible to miss something like that?

"Because you don't know me."

"I don't know a great number of people." Danny countered calmly.

"Because you don't know me and I'm standing in the middle of your room at night while you were sleeping."

"All true, but I'm still not afraid."

"Why not?" Sylar finally asked confused. There had to be explanation for Danny's bizarre reaction. Maybe Noah had caught up to him again, discovered Sylar's weird connection to Danny, and had convinced Danny to distract him while the Company's men got prepared. He walked over to the window and peered out at the dark street. There wasn't any suspicious activity, but that didn't mean anything necessarily.

"Guardian angels aren't scary."

"You-" Sylar started to say, but paused when his voice caught in his throat. "I'm not angel." Sylar took a moment to appreciate the irony. The one person in a long time that he hasn't murder or, at the very least, attempted to murder…thinks he is a guardian angel. An angel.

Danny's eyes hardened at the other man's words. He was absolutely certain of his conclusion and only the strongest of evidence would sway him.

"Prove it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Distractions

**Part: **05/?

**Author: **Crashdownpixie

**Rating:** PG-13 (for now)

**Spoilers: **Heroes: Everything up until and including the episode, ".07%" is fair game. Blind Dating the whole movie is up for grabs.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of crashdownpixie. crashdownpixie is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Characters/Pairings:** Sylar(Heroes)/Danny(Blind Dating)

**Summary:** AU. A few days after gaining Isaac's power, Sylar finds himself unable to see anything besides this one man. Determined to get his new power to work right again Sylar decides to find this man and eliminate him, but will Sylar able to follow through with it once he comes in contact with his mystery subject?

**Notes: **These parts are short as this story is just meant to wet my feet in this pairing so please don't be disappionted by the size, alright?

* * *

"Prove that I'm not an angel?"

"Yep."

"How does one do that?"

"I don't know."

Sylar shook his head in exasperation. This conversation was exactly why he stopped talking to people without express purpose. People were just too damn confusing to deal with. He was pretty sure that time paradoxes made more sense than requesting someone prove they weren't a mystical being.

The problem wouldn't be so hard, the former watchmaker figured, if he wasn't so distracted. Danny was sitting cross-legged on top of his bedcovers in only light blue boxers. The moonlight shines in through the window that both Danny and Sylar have left open and lands on Danny's lap. The twenty-seven-year-old has to literally fight to keep his gaze on Danny's face because, while the other man was indeed blind, he would still know that Sylar's eyes had wandered. The temptation that the sight would present might prove too much for Sylar's tentative control.

Angels… Angels... what were the common theories about angels? Sylar tried to remember what he learned during all his thirteen years of Catholic schooling about the heavenly messengers. They did god's work, Guardian Angels protected people, and angels are innocent and pure. Some people like to believe that the angels made of pure light symbolizing their innate goodness and that they were creatures with magnificent wings. They were perfect.

Sylar was not perfect. He did not do god's work; he did not protect people…for the most part and he was in no way innocent or pure. Sylar was about as far from innocent and pure as was possible and he certainly had no wings, though he could fly. He was a bad man; the kind of person who were the inspiration for villains in children's novels. He killed people, murdered them simply so he could be more powerful and to make the hunger stop. Sylar was no angel. How did he go about proving that?

"I have no wings." He offered.

"If you have the power to be invisible," Danny argued. "You can hide wings."

There was a single moment of silence and then Sylar moves forward silent and determined. He crouches a mere centimeter behind Danny and locks his arms around the other's waist; his skin buzzes pleasantly where it comes in contact with Danny's bare skin.

"I think that, Daniel, it is more likely that you are the angel. Angels are pure and innocent…just like you."

"I'm not-"

"Of course you are. I'd go so far as to money put on the fact that an impure thought has never entered your pretty little head." Danny wanted to deny what his visitor was saying, but before he could even begin to form a response that didn't sound like a five-year-old Sylar spoke again. "Impure thoughts or fantasies usually spawn from people we see, memories we have, or sensations we remember and since you have none of those things to access, I suppose it isn't a really surprising fact."

In an attempt to direct the conversation away from himself and the inadequacies he was already aware of, Danny says, "None of this proves that you aren't my guardian angel."

His skin is itching where his visitor's hands rest, but not in a bad way; it is pleasant and all Danny can do to stop from snuggling into the warm body just behind him. Guardian angel or not, he does not know this man and should not want to be closer to him…Hell, he should probably break free of the grip and scream. That's what anyone else would do…but Danny wasn't anyone else. Danny wasn't afraid…not like he knew he ought to be.

"Yes, it does." Sylar insisted pressing closer to the young man in his grasp. It was dangerous to be this close; dangerous to be so _very_ close to the man who managed to undone all that Sylar had known about himself in such a short while…and yet…

"You see, Daniel, I am not pure and innocent." The dark-eyed man dropped his head onto the blind man's shoulder. He could resist temptation no longer. He pressed a kiss into the juncture of neck and shoulder tightening his hold when the younger man gasped lightly in his arms. Tearing his head away from the delicious and accessible flesh, Sylar raised his head a little so that his mouth was level with the ear closet to him. "I have many impure thoughts."

Danny's mind was in a whirl; his usually bright intellect struggling to catch up with what was happening. It was rapidly becoming more and more dream-like as time wore on. There was no way this was actually happening. He was too typical for midnight visitors with swoon worth voices. Things like this did not happen to him, simple as that…except that it was happening. There was a creak outside bedroom door and Danny jumped as it swung open.

"Danny?" It was Larry's sleep-laced voice. The blue-eyed man was strung tight; he could still feel his visitor behind him. Probably invisible since Larry didn't seem to notice. Breath ghosted over his neck and rough palms skirted down his bare stomach slowly but with deliberated intent. It put his nerves on edge. "Are you okay?"

There was quiet laughter in his ear; it was kind of dark and meaningful. It was defiantly a turn on for Danny. The invisible hands moved lower and lower on his body. Discreetly, Danny tried to move the hand back up, but Sylar wasn't one for being denied.

"Yeah," Danny replied breathy. Sylar grinned against beautiful skin as his hands wrapped around his Danny's semi-hard member. The blonde gasped a little at the contact; no one had ever touched him that way before.

"You sure?" Larry obviously couldn't see Danny from his position in the doorway which he was grateful for. Sylar sucked on the skin under his lips intoxicated by the man in his arms and the situation in which they found themselves; not to mention the delicious quivering that flowing through his captive's limbs. He wanted so badly to see what else he could drive this innocent man to; wanted to see what Danny looked like when he was dangling on the edge.

"Mmm….yep, totally. Just couldn't sleep." Larry accepted that and left closing the door behind him. The slight click broke the spell and Sylar fled off the bed and out the window without a backwards glance. Danny blinked confused; what the hell just happened?


End file.
